fanonfireballfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:PixelMiette/Miette's DA Escapades Volume 1 - EmeraldZebra7894
Hiya! This is a new blog series I'm making called "Miette's DA Escapades", where I review things I have seen on dA. Today I am looking at EmeraldZebra7894 , who I'm calling EmeraldZebra for short. While looking at some of her things, you may notice that English may not be her first language. This is because she is from Russia, as it says on the top of her page. When you see the gallery, it's mainly bases, pokemon recolors or something mixed in between. All of her OCs are under-developed, have no backstory whatsoever, and no specific info all together. Her series' Felix And His Family This is a series made by EmeraldZebra that is based off Loud House. It is about an Eevee named Felix and his family. His mom is a Vaporeon while his dad is a Raichu. His sisters include Noisy Eeveeon, Cutie Eeveeon and Smartie Eeveeon. You may notice they're all recolors, and the descriptions of each piece are cloned. http://orig11.deviantart.net/0349/f/2016/288/b/5/dad_eeveeon_by_emeraldzebra7894-dal2mum.png This is an example. With every piece she recolors, she gives no credit to Nintendo. Moreover, one of the OC's names is too similar to be a coincidence. That very character is Clide McZigZag, based off of Clyde, a character from The Loud House. Clide is Felix's best friend. Felix's other friend is a Cubchoo named Ted. That's all fine and whatnot, but what makes me SUPER ANGRY is the character Maxine Heartpaws, based off of Ronnie Santiago from The Loud House. Maxine is Felix's girlfriend, like how Ronnie is Lincoln Loud's girlfriend in the Loud House. But however, she didn't write anything on if Maxine and Felix are dating, or anything, because as stated above, SHE GIVES BARELY ANY DESCRIPTION ON THE OCS, ABOUT WHAT THEY ARE, WHAT THEY DO, OR WHY THEY ARE DOING WHAT THEY'RE DOING. Living In The Starland Being another Pokemon series, what I picked up from it is that Pokemon are in a land with stars and are guardians of random shit??? I don't know. Base abuse And she's also somewhat of a base abuser, as you can see in these three photos. Sometimes she gives credit to bases, while other times she does not. You can also notice most of them are sloppily colored and possibly made in MSPaint. Pokemon parodies She also makes Pokemon parodies, which I'm fine with. But most of the time, the Pokemon don't fit the roles they're given. For example, in her Pokemon version of SuperNoobs, she listed the character Kevin as an Eevee. A GOD DAMN EEVEE. I get it's her choice, but I feel like she's not even trying. I suggest THINKING ABOUT THE ROLES YOU'RE GIVING THE POKEMON before said roles are set in stone. Her cartoon crushes She, like me, has cartoon crushes, and thats okay, I have some too lol. But as you can see inthis picture, it presumably states she is attracted to Wonder (WOY), a rabbit, a blue goat thing, a fox, a bird, and a ROBOT. This concerns me, as wanting to have intercourse with animals is beastiality, and robots don't have reproductive organs. This may not be concering to people who want to frick animals/robots, but to me, it's concerning. Welp, that's all! This series will be out every Friday. Category:Blog posts